


Asagao Academy! Normal Boots Oneshots!

by cricketofthedead



Category: Asagao Academy - Fandom, Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block - Fandom, Normal Boots
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Breakup, Comfort, Cuddling, First Kiss, Multi, Panic Attacks, Pining, hand-holding, im in asagao hell, mentions of emily, one sided crushes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricketofthedead/pseuds/cricketofthedead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i am the trash prince of hell, fear me my name is mikey (pls contact me on my pinterest (theblackdingo) or my tumblr (black-dingo) thanks)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ian sat on the floor of Hana and Mai's dorm room, the back of his head resting against the sturdy railing of the bunk bed. He absolutely couldn't believe he had agreed to be involved with this. I mean, really, a prank? What were they, five? On the poor kid's birthday nontheless! Ian had been approached earlier that morning by Mai and a reluctant Hana. The roommates had a somewhat unusual proposition in mind, one involving a particular soccer player's birthday, and what had happened between Mai and said soccer player on the red-haired girl's own birthday. Jeff was always up for a prank, as long as it was in good fun, but, as the Spacehamster would soon find out, Mai didn't appreciate getting cake in her hair, and she had sworn that she would get vengeance upon the fourth year. Ian had mostly only agreed because he didn't want them to go too far. Not that he thought that they would on purpose, but he and Jeff were best friends, so Ian felt like he knew more about the things that Jeff was sensitive about.  
Ian snapped out of his trance when he heard a quiet voice say his name. Hana and Mai were both looking at him expectantly, and he gave them a confused stare. Mai huffed, clearly frustrated that she would have to explain her "master" plan all over again, but she started anyway.  
"Okay, so Plan Get-Revenge-On-The-Hamster starts with you, Ian, getting Jeff to come back to your room with you. Ask him to play video games or something, I dunno, but just get him back there. Maybe then you can confess your love for him,"  
Ian frowned at this, feeling his cheeks flush.  
"Hana and I will be hiding somewhere in the room, waiting to pop out and scare him-"  
Hana interjected at this point.  
"Mai, I don't really think I'd be all that scary. I mean, I'm not the biggest person around, and I have an awful case of baby-face!" The pink-haired girl squeezed one of her cheeks, trying to further her point.  
"Maybe I should sit this one out...."  
Mai rolled her eyes, but shot Hana a grin.  
"Fine. How about you help with the preparations for his party then, and let Ian and I handle the prank?" Hana looked at her in surprise, clearly startled that the usually insistant Mai was letting her off the hook so easily. But she gave a soft smile, and thanked Mai softly. Mai continued.  
"So I guess it'll be just me that scares him. That's alright though, I can be plenty scary on my own. Somewhat of a simple plan, I know, but I don't really want to traumatize the poor guy, so this'll do. Got it, Moose?" Ian rolled his eyes at the nickname she had clearly picked up from Caddy at some point, but nodded, giving her an unenthusiastic thumbs-up. Mai clapped her hands together excitedly.  
"Okay! This'll be great! Ian, we'll meet you at your dorm around four-thirty tomorrow, sound good?" The brunet boy gave another nod, and stood up, wincing as his knees audibly cracked from being in their fixed sitting position for so long. Hana let out a giggle and told him to 'have a good night, Grandpa!' to which he rolled his eyes and gave each of them a hug before heading back to Bluebell House.  
\---  
Ian trudged through school the next day, becoming less and less sure of the plan. What if Jeff got angry with him? He didn't want Jeff to be angry with him. He paused, stopping dead in his tracks, thinking of something worse than Jeff being angry at him. Jeff being legitimately scared. Jeff starting to cry. Ian inhaled sharply at the thought. He didn't want to make Jeff cry! Oh God, what if they legitimately upset him?! Ian felt a twist of guilt in his stomach, but shook his head. Jeff wasn't a child. He would be fine. Ian took a deep breath, then exhaled, and started walking once more, trekking down the stairs quietly, trying to procrastinate getting to the dorm to set up with Hana and Mai. They were planning on throwing Jeff a birthday party after all, and one of the ways Mai had convinced him to join in on her little scheme was telling him that Jeff would be super surprised when everyone jumped out for real, instead of just her, like the first time would be. He sighed, and sped up his walking. This would be fine.  
As he rounded the corner down the hallway to his dorm, he saw Hana and Mai already waiting for him. Hana waved slightly at him, a gentle smile on her face, and he couldn't help but smile back. The girl was like a younger sister to him. He tried his best to protect her and help her out with her problems. He caught up to them quickly, and greeted them both warmly. Mai seemed pumped up, and ready to go. It was about 4:25, and people were set to start arriving at 5:00. Jeff wouldn't be back from soccer until 5:20 or so, so they would have plenty of time to get people into hiding places, hang up streamers, and other party type stuff. Ian unlocked the door to his dorm room to find a surprise. Jeff. He was sitting on Ian's bunk, a sly smirk on his face. He must have seen their looks of shock, because he quickly burst out laughing. Ian looked at him, then back to Mai and Hana, who looked just as confused as he felt. Jeff quickly started to explain.  
"First of all, Luke is the worst to tell about surprise parties, he can't keep surprises very surprising for very long, and second of all, I'm back from practice so early because there was no practice. It was cancelled." The fourth year pointed at Ian and motioned him over. Ian nervously approached him, looking down at the slightly shorter boy. Jeff grinned up at him.  
"Why so serious, Ian? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Ian chuckled shakily. Not only had this ruined Mai's plan, but it had ruined his as well. If he had confessed while Jeff didn't know about the prank, he could've played it off as just part of the joke, but now, if he confessed, he wouldn't have a reason to be lying. He wanted to tell Jeff, sure, but he didn't want to risk ruining their friendship. He sighed, then looked back at Mai. She seemed to get the message, and quickly tugged Hana out into the hallway out with him. Mai had known about his plans to tell Jeff his feelings, and judging by the look on her face, she felt bad for him. Ian watched them leave, then turned back to Jeff, who, for the first time this afternoon, looked puzzled.  
"Why'd you send them out?" He questioned, looking up at Ian, head tilted to the side like a confused puppy. Ian felt blood rush to his cheeks, and he quickly averted his eyes. He mumbled something that sounded like 'ithinkiminlovewithyou' but it was too fast and garbled for Jeff to really understand. He chuckled.  
"Uh, you think you could repeat that for me, buddy?" He tilted Ian's head back towards him, and though Jeff's tone had been joking, his expression had sobered. Ian let out a frustrated sigh, then said a lot clearer this time:  
"I think I'm in love with you, Jeff. I get it if you don't feel the same way, I just really don't want you to hate- wait, why are you laughing?!" Ian frowned at his friend, who was bent over in hysterics. Jeff saw the look on Ian's face and quickly straightened up, clearing his throat.  
"Sorry, buddy, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that.... Those words coming out of your mouth were what I wished for on my last birthday. I had almost given up on them," the soccer player chuckled, a light pinkish color starting to dust his cheeks. Ian's eyes widened, and he gaped at Jeff, looking like he truly couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jeff chuckled, and leaned in, kissing Ian lightly on the nose. Ian still seemed to be in a state of shock, his face redder than a fire engine at this point. He finally snapped his mouth shut, and leaned forward, catching Jeff in a proper kiss this time, which he gladly returned. The kiss was broken when a soft cooing noise was heard from the entrance, and the two turned to see Hana and Mai watching them, dreamy smiles on their faces. Jeff had blushed slightly, and laughed sheepishly, while Ian simply gave them the finger before returning the his previous activity.


	2. Soccer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woooo some spacegamer

PBG sighed, lightly nudging the mud-covered soccer ball with the tip of his shoe. Today was the last game of the season. He trudged through the mud, knowing full well that it would be cancelled because of the heavy on-and-off rain that had been appearing and disappearing for three days now. It had just stopped, but the tall boy knew it wouldn't be long before the icy cold droplets hit his face once more. The poor boy was soaked to the bone, but he didn't really care all that much. Things had been hard as of late. Hana coming back, PBG realizing perhaps that it wasn't her he had a giant crush on, PBG realizing perhaps that said crush wasn't even on a girl. PBG sighed as he nudged the ball a bit too hard, and it went skidding through the mud, sliding easily through the puddles until it reached the bleachers. PBG jogged to catch it, not really caring about getting his shoes dirty. They were his soccer shoes anyway. He quickly retrieved the ball and resumed his boring activity. Before long, his phone buzzed, signaling a text message. 

From Hammy:  
yo you know they cancelled the game right? jon said you went to the field :/

PBG raked his fingers through his matted, rain-soaked bangs, feeling his heart speed up as he saw Jeff's contact name light up on the screen. 

To Hammy:  
yeah, i know, i just......

PBG paused. What should he say? He obviously couldn't say the truth. 'Oh yeah, i was avoiding u bc im super in love with you bro lol' Jeff would probably either think he was joking, or think he was weird as hell, and PBG honestly didn't know which one he feared more. He sighed, deciding to finish the text with a half honest statement.

To Hammy:  
yeah, i know, i just needed some time to think, and i like the smell of the rain.

He hit send, and pocketed his phone again. It buzzed several seconds later, but PBG didn't bother checking it again. He knew Jeff would be fine. He went back to weakly kicking the ball, not really practicing, but more mourning the loss of the sweaty, fun game that could've been, had the weather decided to cooperate. PBG flinched as he felt the first cold rain droplet hit his face. Fantastic. He simply ignored the steady quickening of the rain, and focused more on switching the ball from foot to foot. He was concentrating so hard on the ball in front of him, he nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to face the source of his confusion. Jeff Fabre. A fellow soccer player and one of PBG's best friends. Fuck him and his perfect hair. How dare he?! PBG blinked, realizing Jeff had said something to him, but he had been too entranced with looking in his eyes to fully register what the other boy had told him. PBG gave an apologetic smile, and Jeff repeated himself.  
"Peebs, it's late. I know you're clearly upset about something, and if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine, but you need to come inside. You're going to get sick at this point. Jon's already asleep, but you're welcome to stay with me for the night, since Caddy's busy studying with Kakusu for the night, if you'd rather not risk waking him up and being torn to shreds for it. What do you say to a night of terrible movies and hot tea, hm?" The boy with cheekbones for not just days, but several months, gave a bright grin, which immediately made PBG's heart speed up. But, he simply grinned happily back, replying with a simple, but enthusiastic 'sure man!' He headed back to Bluebell with Jeff, nearly tripping over his own feet when the slightly shorter boy laced their fingers together.


	3. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some flowertown!! tbh im way gay for luke and im pissed there was no route for him like tf why u gonna tease me cara and danielle

Luke hummed happily as he glanced at the flowers in his hands. They weren't anything particularly special or expensive, just some flowers he had picked near the soccer field, but he had a feeling that his girlfriend would like them all the same. Hana had never been one for super expensive or fancy gifts. She seemingly preferred the simple, but well-meaning gifts, gifts that came from the heart. Luke twirled a blue flower between his fingers, and let a smile make its face onto his face. 

It had actually been Mai who set them up, insisting that they had to "go against the rules of the game!" whatever the hell that meant. Luke certainly wasn't about to question the fiery red-head, no matter how weird some of the stuff she said was. Mai was usually pretty good at reading Hana's feelings, so Luke trusted her in that department.

As he approached the girls' shared dorm, he hesitated. Was Hana even home? She had mentioned studying in the library for the big test that was coming up, but it was somewhat early on a Saturday morning, so he doubted that she was there. Hana usually stayed quiet in her dorm room, as not to disturb Mai by using their creaky door. Mai was a bit of a late sleeper, and was extremely pissed when anyone woke her up for anything. Knowing this, Luke knocked as softly as he could, still barely loud enough to be heard by anyone awake. He heard shifting from inside the dorm room, and the door slowly creaked open, revealing the startling pink hair that he had come to adore. Hana's expression turned to that of joy when she saw Luke and his flowers. She quickly let him in, taking the flowers from him, and finding a vase for them, so she could display them nicely on her writing desk. They didn't talk, but simply cuddled with each other on the bottom bunk of the bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping roommate above.


	4. bittersweet (didyouknowtronning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> past egotron, current didyouknowtronning

Two weeks after Shane arrived at Asagao, and he still really hadn't made any friends. Granted, he really hadn't been trying too hard, but he had been polite to the people he had interacted with thus far. That was, when he wasn't stressed as hell about what he had hoped to leave behind in England. Unfortunately, the trauma that had developed across the sea had followed him. Not that he really expected everything to be okay as soon as he moved, but he at least expected some sort of change in mood. If anything, his anxiety was worse since moving, as now he didn't have any of the friends who helped him when he first decided to break it off with the pink-haired beauty that had caused him so much pain. Now he was alone.

Trekking through the dark hallways, Shane paused. He could hear faint voices, something he hadn't expected to hear late into the night. He had left his homework in his locker, and he had decided when coming here that he needed to keep his grades up. Shane could hear his conscious screaming at him to leave it alone, to get his shit and leave, to head back to Bluebell house, but against his better judgement, Shane followed the sound of the voices that were getting gradually louder. As Shane approached, he could make out the voices more clearly, both male, and both clearly upset. Shane stiffened as he realized that one of them was crying, but still, he crept slightly closer, morbid curiosity getting the better of him. He stood by the lockers that were against the wall of the classroom that the boys were currently arguing in. 

"I'm fucking done, Jon! I can't do this anymore!"

"B-But, Arin...!" 

Shane recognized one of the voices, the voice belonging to the boy who was obviously sobbing, judging by the sniffles and gasp that were littered between his words. The other boy, 'Arin', continued.

"I...I'm sorry, Jon. I can't see you anymore. I-I've... I've found someone else. I'm so sorry," The boy ended his sentence in a whisper, sounding heartbroken. Shane nearly tripped over his own feet as a tall boy with shaggy, brown hair darted out of the classroom, frantically wiping away tears. He could still hear the pained sobs of the other boy, the one who hadn't left the classroom. Shane quietly crept forward, hesitating slightly before shaking his head. He had just gotten out of a relationship too. Maybe he could comfort this guy. Shane peered around the door to see a dark haired boy, sobbing into his hands. His jacket was orange and white, mirroring that of a varsity jacket. A poorly sewn patch adorned the left breast, two G's sitting side by side on it. Shane stepped awkwardly into the classroom, not really sure how to approach the clearly distraught 'Jon'. He crept silently over to the boy, and put a hand lightly on his shoulder. The boy jumped visibly, and looked up at Shane, eyes red, and tears still streaming down his chubby cheeks. Shane stared into the boy's deep brown eyes, then offered a slight smile.

"Hey. Do you... want to talk for a bit?"


	5. Raining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short i just wanted pbg angst

PBG had no idea where he went wrong. In his mind, she had purposely not remembered him. He could swear that she did recognize him, but that she simply didn't want to be friends with him anymore. These thoughts had only gotten worse since Hana joined Hidden Block. He watched her occasionally, having fun, joking with the club. Her club. He would always snap his gaze away whenever she glanced his way. He could see the way she looked at Ian, as if he put the stars in the sky. The poor girl had it rough, and it only made PBG feel worse that Hana wasn't as happy as she could be. If he could only go back and change the past.


	6. wingman (the brotp/platonic ian/hana) (and brutaljom oops)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im highkey trash for hidden block hana with a crush on our favorite gay moose dude and for brutaljom tbh

Ian fixed his hair in the mirror for what had to be the sixth time in fifteen minutes. Hana sighed, watching the clearly nervous boy fiddle with the sleeves of his jacket, or the brown waves of his bangs without a word. Ian had come to knock at her door earlier this morning with a problem. He was planning on asking Jimmy to go out with him. Hana had no doubt that the younger boy would say yes, but she had agreed to be the wingman to the currently fidgeting boy. He had asked her opinion on clothes, his hair, where to go, and just about anything else that he could ask. Hana had no idea why he was asking her of all people. She had never been on a date, except for the flower festival, and she was pretty sure that didn't count, as the boy she went with didn't even like girls. 

Hana snapped her gaze back up to Ian, who had mumbled a question her way. 

"S-Sorry, what?" she stuttered out, embarrassed, and hoping that she hadn't been staring. Ian sighed, seemingly out of nervousness rather than frustration. 

"I asked if you think I should wear my Hidden Block jacket or not," he mused, turning away from her to face the mirror once more, a frown plastered on his face. Hana frowned as well, not really liking how insecure Ian seemed. She had never seen him so unsure of himself. He was usually full of snark and sass, but also good intentions and intelligence. He was always there when his friends needed him, and he was constantly telling Hana that she had nothing to be insecure about herself. Hana smiled ever so slightly as she thought of the times that her friend had comforted her and stuck up for her when people made fun of her. 

"I don't think you should. It's May, so it's a bit warm outside. Besides, I like the purple shirt, and you can't see it if you're wearing the jacket!" She flashed him a reassuring smile, and he returned it. 

"Thank you so much, Hana. For everything. I'm going to go find Jimmy, and I'm going to ask him out. I'll make sure and let you know how it goes when I get back!" Ian hustled over to her and gave her one of his infamous Ian Hugs™. She flushed and wrapped her shorter arms around him quickly before he ruffled her hair and left with a big smile on his face. As he left, Hana could feel her heart thumping in her chest. Once he was out of sight, she let her smile fall. She really had it bad, didn't she? She chuckled bitterly. Out of all the boys to fall for, it had to be him. The one guy she had no chance with. She sighed, but let a smile grace her face once more. She really did hope that he would be happy with Jimmy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooooo im a sucker for hana angst oops. 
> 
> also i got my phone fixed yaaaaaaay
> 
> turns out the battery overheated and swelled
> 
> again. oops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.


	7. jumpy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> featuring shane with the exact symptoms of my anxiety disorder!! haha i literally cant get close to anyone because i panic ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. slight tw for panic attacks and anxiety mentions n toxic relationships  
> also its not really that shippy sorry

The door to his dorm slammed behind him, as he quickly dumped his things onto the floor in a blind panic, not really caring if he broke something in his bag. Shane ran his fingers through his now sweat-soaked bangs and tried to focus on not vomiting. He was just asked out. He, Shane Gill, English transfer student, was just asked out on a date. A romantic date. One in which the person had romantic intentions in mind. 

Shane had been nervous about relationships since Emily. He was afraid of being hurt again, about being used then thrown away like he didn't matter. He was afraid they would have other intentions with him. He only recently connected the crippling anxiety he felt at the prospect of romance to Emily, but he was certain that the anxiety did stem from his toxic relationship with her. He felt tears start to roll down his cheeks as it became harder to control his breathing. As he sobbed, he let out shaky laughs, something that happened often when he panicked. It was like his body didn't know how to handle how much anxiety was currently in his system, and it just... shuts down. 

Jirard wouldn't be home for at least a few more hours. Shane had skipped the last few periods after realizing he wouldn't be able to keep it together during class, where he would have nothing but time to think on it. Not that his dorm was any less lonely, but at least his classmates wouldn't look at him differently, because they wouldn't see him panic. He had no idea how the hell he was ever going to get through this. He wanted to be in a relationship with someone, if he had someone he liked, but he always panicked and ended up bluntly saying no and either ending friendships or making things too awkward to want to continue the friendship.

Shane sunk down to the ground and hugged his knees, sobbing quietly, careful not to be too loud, as the walls at Asagao weren't too thick. He wished Jirard were here, but at the same time, he didn't want to worry his roommate. Jirard had other things to do then worry about his dumb anxiety. Shane sniffled, not even trying to wipe off his face, but instead simply stared at the wall, thinking, and shaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these experiences are unfortunately the ones i go through. the panic attack described is based on the way mine usually happen, and i know everyones' attacks are different. i usually get violently physically ill, then exhaust myself by cry-laughing and rocking in fetal position. then i just stare and think, completely unresponsive to the world around me. i guess this is kind of a vent piece?


End file.
